


Lover

by lucybeee



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Kyoru Week 2020, Suggestive Themes, Tohru's less innocent than everyone thinks okay?, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: An awkward conversation about her and Kyo's relationship leaves Tohru a bit unsettled.(Kyoru Week 2020 day 4: Lovers)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea what the fuck this is, but here 😂
> 
> Song: "You Set My World On Fire" by Loving Caliber

" _I just want you,  
_

_I just need you._

_I don't know what it is you do…_

_You set my world on fire."_

* * *

Tohru Honda was becoming very frustrated with the fact that everyone in her life assumed she knew nothing about sex.

Tohru had been 15 when her mom passed, and before her death, she had given Tohru a good amount of (unasked for) information. Kyoko had her daughter at a young age and, subsequently, became a very young single mom when Katsuya died. She always made it clear that while she loved Tohru with all her heart, she wanted her daughter to have more of a chance to grow up before having her own kids. But she also emphasized that she wasn't against sex, and that sexual urges were, of course, natural.

This had led to conversations about everything from contraceptives to types of foreplay. Usually, Tohru loved how blunt Kyoko was, but this had been one of very few times when she wished her mother would just _stop talking._ Eventually, her mom got the hint and gave Tohru a bulk-sized box of condoms to keep before promising to never bring it up again.

When Kyoko died and Tohru had to move everything out of their apartment, she'd thrown the condoms out because for one, she was sure she wouldn't need any for a long, _long_ time, and secondly, she wasn't sure how she'd hide them from her grandfather; it felt wrong bringing condoms into his house, anyway, even though the seal on the box hadn't even been broken.

Besides that, both her middle school and high school required sex-ed courses.

Besides _that_ , now she and Kyo had...well--

Rather quickly after they had started dating, Tohru began wishing she had saved that box of condoms.

So today, as she sat at the low table in the living room being interrogated by Shigure and Ayame, she absentmindedly wondered why, if Kyo saw her as a _woman_ , no one else could.

Yuki had been the initial target of their teasing, but he finished his breakfast as quickly as possible before mumbling an excuse about having homework and escaping to his room. So, inevitably, the other young couple in the room became the center of attention. Tohru was too polite to leave in the middle of a conversation, no matter the topic, and she was sure that Kyo had only stayed to defend her, if needed.

The topic had started off rather tame--the two adults trying to make sure Kyo wasn't taking advantage of Tohru, and giving her a run-down of sex in general. Annoying, but not too bad. But it had quickly turned into something more awkward.

"Foreplay is incredibly important, my dear, so don't let him trick you into rushing things," Ayame informed Tohru. He had her thick hair in his hands, and she tried to focus on how great he was at braiding, instead of on his words.

Across the table, Shigure chuckled.

"Kyo's always been horribly impatient, so I don't know how well that's going to go."

"Hey!" Kyo snapped.

Ayame clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Now, that just won't do."

" _Hey_ ," Kyo barked again, quickly losing his cool. "I take care of her just fine, thank you very much." Then, realizing what he'd blurted, he set his head down on the table with a dramatic _thump_ to hide his red cheeks. Tohru flushed, as well.

Shigure snickered again, trying to keep it down so he didn't earn Kyo's wrath.

"Oh. _Oh_! How about that? I'm very proud of you, Kyon-kichi," Ayame cooed, tying Tohru's braid off with an elastic.

"Never say that to me again," Kyo begged feebly.

"Now, dear, does he use his mouth?" Ayame asked. "That's really the best way to do things."

Tohru bit the inside of her cheek. She _really_ didn't want to talk about this with them. And, honestly, she was still also a little peeved that, even when talking about an adult topic like sex, everyone used such simple language with her. He could have just said "oral." Or even "cunnilingus;" as awkward as that word sounded, she knew what it meant.

She pondered her response for a moment. It was a simple yes or no question, but what would cause the least damage? Either way, she'd embarrass Kyo somehow, and likely herself.

"Well, uh…"

Ayame and Shigure took her awkward stammering as a "no" and looked over at Kyo, their expressions reflecting disapproval.

"Kyo, there's no shame in performing oral to pleasure your lover," Shigure said, tone uncharacteristically serious.

_Oh so with_ him _, it's "oral,"_ Tohru noticed, then silently chastised herself for being so needlessly bitter.

"I--!" Kyo started to protest, but then he looked over at Tohru. Nobody else at the table noticed her slightly off demeanor--no one else saw how tense her jaw was, or the way the tips of her ears were burning red. But Kyo did, and it silenced him immediately; he could tell she was frustrated. He leaned over and squeezed her knee under the table. She felt her entire body relax a bit at his touch.

Ayame popped the bubble around the couple by chiming in on the topic. "Yes, I'm sure Tohru does it for you. It can't be all take and no give, Kyon-kichi."

Okay, time to go.

"W-well, if you'll excuse me," Tohru said awkwardly, "I have a lot of homework, too, so…" She stood and told Ayame how nice it was to see him before she went for the stairs. She had to keep herself from running.

How _humiliating_.

She shut the door to her bedroom and leaned against it, regaining her composure. Not only was she frustrated with the situation she had just been in, but also with herself for getting so irritated. After a moment, there were footsteps in the hall, and then Tohru's door was opened, throwing her forward onto the carpet. She yelped in surprise as she landed on her knees.

"Oh _shit_ ," Kyo mumbled, rushing to help her up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She shook her head, though allowing herself to be dragged to her feet.

"W-wait, really? Did I hurt you?"

Once she was upright again, she pressed her head against his chest and snaked her arms around his torso.

"Oh," he murmured, figuring out what she'd meant. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he continued. "I couldn't think of a good way to get you out of there. I just froze."

At the memory of how red his face had been during the entirety of the conversation, Tohru couldn't help but giggle a bit. "At least I wasn't the only embarrassed one," she mused.

"You definitely weren't."

She released him, but he promptly pulled her down onto the bed with him. She moved so that she was straddling him, and he leaned their foreheads together. There was silence for a bit, Tohru slowly relaxing into her boyfriend's arms. Then, Kyo moved his head suddenly, burying his face against her shoulder and groaning.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side to try and get a look at him.

"You made it sound like I don't ever give you oral. I'm never gonna live that down."

Tohru tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"It's not funny," Kyo complained, head still pressed against her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him up.

"I'm sorry," she said between giggles. "But honestly, Kyo-kun, what was I _supposed_ to say? I know it's one of your favorite things to do in bed, but I don't think you'd want _them_ knowing that."

"Fair enough." His face was beet red, but he was smiling softly at her nonetheless.

"Don't let them get to you," she continued, playing with his hair absentmindedly. She should take her own advice, she knew, but she had always been better at comforting others than she was herself. "You always make sure...I…" she trailed off there, her own cheeks starting to burn. After how frustrated she had gotten about being treated like some innocent young girl, she couldn't even talk about orgasms _with_ the only person who'd ever made her have one? Fantastic.

Kyo chuckled and pulled her in again. He pressed a trail of kisses up the side of her neck, smirking against her skin when he heard her breath hitch. "Oh yeah?"

"Y-yes...you're very good at...well…" she stammered awkwardly, still feeling slightly embarrassed, but more so just intoxicated by what he was doing to her neck.

"Well, good. I'm glad you're satisfied."

She nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "I really am!"

He spluttered with laughter for a moment before suckling at her pulsepoint. He slipped his fingers under her shirt, running them up her bare side. "So...Ayame left."

"H-he did?"

Kyo hummed in response, fingers now skirting along the bottom of her bra. "So, mind if I satisfy my _lover_ more right now?" he asked, emphasizing the word Shigure had used downstairs, tone mischievous.

"Don't say it like that," Tohru groaned, but quickly tugged her shirt off anyway. "But yes, please."

"I mean, that's technically what you are, right?" he asked, reaching behind her to work the clasp of her bra.

" _No_ ," she said indignantly, putting on her best pouty face. "I'm your future wife."

Kyo smiled and tossed her bra aside before pulling her into a kiss. "Can't you be both?" he mumbled against her lips.

The playful fighting spirit she'd had a moment ago left her, along with any coherent thought, really, when his mouth moved to her breast.

"Yes," she relented. "Both sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


End file.
